Just a dream
by Midnights Flower
Summary: After graduation Finn decided to still join the army even though he knew the truth about his father.Promising that once he returns that they will have a nice wedding but the truth is not everyone comes home Inspired by Carrie Underwood Just a Dream


Just A Dream

Summary: After graduation Finn decided to still join the army even though he knew the truth about his father. Promising Rachel that once he returns that they will have a big nice wedding. But the sad truth is not everyone comes home. Inspired by Carrie Underwood's- Just a Dream. Songfic

Note: I do not own Glee, its characters, Carrie Underwood, or her songs

Rachel sat in her car looking out at the church. She had just turn eighteen and was now the legal age to marry whoever she wanted without having both parents sign a form saying they can. How she pictured the day that she and Finn could say I do.

Tears started to fall freely as she glanced at the stack of letters from Finn. He had always made sure to write her and every time he always wrote 'I love you'.

She picture having a sixpence and wearing something borrowed and something blue. She walked out of the car and started to walk towards the church doors. They started to open the door and she placed the veil. Isn't she suppose to be brave? So why was she crying? 'I'm getting married aren't I?' She thought to herself while holding a bunch of roses in her hands.

When the doors open to reveal no Finn waiting for her. She stood puzzled until a sound brought her back to reality. It was the sound of the military band trumpets. The sound brought her back to reality. Sadness took over her hands dropped the lovely roses.

She looked back at the alter and saw where was. He wasn't standing tall smiling. He was in a casket eyes closed never to be opened ever again. Her once white gown turned into a black dress.

'Finn why did he go? You promised you'd come back to me. That we'd get married.' Rachel thought to herself as she looked around seeing everyone sad. She saw Carole crying her heart out as Burt held her in his arms. Kurt was trying to stay strong holding on to Blaine's hand letting a few tears fall. Mr. Shue was crying while Emma rubbed his back. Everyone from glee club was there and shedding tears even Puck.

Rachel felt as if she was in a movie looking from a distance. But yet here she was as people came up to her saying they are sorry for her lose. Rachel couldn't believe this was actually happening and she still can't believe it.

'Let this be a dream.' She said to herself.

She sat next to between Carole and Kurt in the front row. The preacher man stood at the podium behind the alter. He said with a heavy heart "Let us pray. Lord please lift his soul to high heaven with you and heal the hurt of his loved ones."

We all raised our heads and the congregation all stood up and sang. Normally we would sing but no one was in the spirits today. As they continued to sing my heart started to hurt I don't know what song it is that they are singing but it sounds so sad.

"Would anyone like to say a few words about Finn Hudson?" The preacher asked. I saw Puck stand up. He walked up to the microphone.

"Hi I'm Noah Puckerman also known as Puck. Me and Finn we were the closest of friends. He was my boy. It's sad that me and him will never play football again together or hang. I miss him he was a good person a good friend. I miss ya buddy. But I know you're in a better place. Rest in peace bro." He said with a few tears escaping Quinn went up to him holding him whispering that it's going to be ok.

Kurt then went up.

"I'm Kurt Anderson Finn's stepbrother. At first we weren't the close. But after sometime we started to bond. He made sure that I was safe. He said that he would always have my back. I miss him it hurts knowing your brother is never going to walk threw the door and say something absolutely ridiculous. I miss you Finn but I know your in a better place like my mom. Until we meet again take care."

I got up if anyone was expected to speak it was me.

"I'm Rachel and Finn was… Finn was…" It hurt to even finish the sentence. "Finn is the love of my life. I miss him everything reminds me of him. We were suppose to be here getting married. Uniting our souls. I miss Finn and I will miss him everyday for the rest of my life." I walked off on my way back I was handed a flag. This is all I have let of Finn besides our memories.

Everyone went outside as all the boys from the New Directions carried the casket out. Then the guns rang out shots for Finn. I felt like everyone of them was going threw my heart. So much emotional pain was going threw me. The burial was a blur I hadn't noticed it ended. I stood alone at his headstone and sang my last song to him.

**Baby why'd you leave me**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**I was counting on forever**

**Now I'll never know**

**I can't even breath**

**It's like I'm looking from a distance**

**Standing in the background**

**Everybody's saying he's not coming home now**

**This can't be happening to me**

**This is just a dream**

A few more tears escaped as she finished her song. She turned towards her car and just as she looked back and sang.

**This is just a dream.**


End file.
